The present invention relates to a generator air flow and noise management system and method.
Electrical generator sets are used in a number of applications wherein noise management and package size are primary concerns. One of these many applications is the Recreational Vehicle (RV) industry. RVs are frequently equipped with a generator set which has its own engine and generator which provides AC electrical power for the RV. Typically these generator sets are stored in a space beneath the floor of the RV. Often times they are supported on a platform which can be slid out to allow better access to the generator. Typically, the generator sets are enclosed within a housing which reduces their noise and protects them from their environment.
Because these generators are used in such close proximity to the living quarters inside the RV, it is important that they be as quiet as possible without taking up too much space or adding too much weight and without substantial additional cost. Many RV parking areas are also requiring more quiet units so that other campers are not disturbed. Of course it is always possible to make a generator set quieter by adding more noise isolation material to the housing enclosing the generator set. However, this increases the size and weight of the overall housing and adds substantially to the cost. Thus, there is a need for generator sets with reduced noise output without adding substantially to the size, weight, and cost of the generator set and its housing.
There is also a need for a generator set of reduced size since in RV and other applications, there is a minimal amount of space for the generator set. As noted above, generator sets are typically stored beneath the floor of an RV where there is very little space availability. Moreover, the increasing complexity and volume of auxiliary equipment being stored on RVs and other generator set installation sites is reducing the amount of space available for generator sets while increasing the power output requirements of generator sets. Thus, there is a need for generator sets which require less space without sacrificing their electrical power output capability and/or generator sets which have increased electrical output but require little or no additional space.
There is also a need for generator sets which are easy to install and service so as to reduce the cost of installation and facilitate servicing.
There is also a need for generator sets which have efficient cooling systems. Generator sets generate substantial heat during operation. There is a need for generator set cooling systems which provide for the efficient removal of this heat without adding substantially to the size, weight, noise, and cost of the generator set.
In addition to RVs, there are numerous other generator set applications which have some or all of the above noted concerns. For example, emergency vehicles are often equipped with generator sets for electrical power to the various emergency equipments present in the vehicle. Indeed many of these same concerns are present in most vehicle or portable generator set applications.
The present invention provides a generator set which solves many of the above noted problems associated with currently available generator sets.